Connected To You
by APSH
Summary: 1shot for Naruto chap 614 & 615, what exactly could happen if the characters were all actors and have some other real-life, they are acting their parts for these two chapters, and what could have happened during the shoot, i made up some things to make it hilarious...(spoiler alert!) Hope you like it, R&R! NARUHINA SASUSAKU


Warning: spoiler alert (*read the manga chapters before you read this fic*), extreme OOC, comedy, slight romance,

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! NOOOOOOOO sniff... too bad, lucky bastard he escaped!

* * *

Connected To You

* * *

'whooshhh...'

The wind gushed over the atmosphere the howling wind caressed everyone present in the battlefield. The world spared a moment of silence to the death of a great Hyuuga genius. The 16 year old female Hyuuga sobbed silently, her tears cascaded down to her cheeks boundlessly mourning over the lost of her cousin brother.

Hinata shivered as she cried, she called for her brother whispering in remorse, "n... nisan"

Director: "Okay, CUT CUT CUT! Good job everyone!"

Neji: "cough... cough, blueeghh..."

The white eyed Hyuuga spit out the red fluid out of his mouth, "Cant take it, (spit) is this red thing even edible? What is this..." he complained.

The black haired, onyx eyed director Hashirama called out for his assistant ordering her, "Satou-san, please prepare the tomato sauce again. And Neji don't waste it like that! And Sasuke! Stop that!"

Sasuke glomps on Neji licking his face that is smeared with the tomato sauce, he stopped brawling with the Hyuuga on the ground, perking his duck butt head up, "But its delicious!" Sasuke said sitting up beside Naruto.

Naruto breathed in and looked at Neji smirking at him, his facial expression suddenly changed frm being natural to a bewildered look as he spoke, "that was good? ...buhahahahahah!" Naruto laughed hitting the ground with his fist, looking at Sasuke's arms around Neji, hugging him they looked like a couple.

Sasuke turned to Neji staring at his white eyes, the Uchiha asked, "is there something on my face? why is the dobe laughing?"

"Oh" Neji said hiding his smirk under his hand, "nothing" he lied. There was a smear of red tomato sauce on his nose.

The blue eyed Uzumaki looked over his shoulder when he heard a bump, he gazed at Hinata smiling at her as she huffed blowing her hime styled fringe on her forehead that blinded her eyebrows, it flew off as she blew over it, the Hyuuga was slumped on the ground instead of kneeling then she sniffed with tissue.

_'She looks tired'_ Naruto observed.

"Need more tear drops?" the Uzumaki asked.

Hinata glanced up at him and smiled at him brightly nodding her head she said, "Yeah, thanks Narubaka!"

Naruto was pulled to the ground once she grabbed the teardrops from Naruto's hands unknown of her own force, she flinched looking at his face hitting the soil, Hinata jumped to her feet and looked wide eyed at the Uzumaki who was nearly unconscious, she quickly screamed and apologized to the teen, "AARRGHH! i did it again! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry! Naruto I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke watched as the Uzumaki was taken to the medical room by the staffs, while Hinata chasing after them, after getting a scold from the director and Hiashi.

The Uchiha smirked to himself, he shook his head as he scoffed saying, "tch.. she did it again, poor Naruto... just how did he fell for that big klutz? Cant believe that she could do that kind of meek character when in reality she's far too opposite from it..."

He glanced at Neji who was sitting by his, he noticed the look on Neji's face, narrowing his eyes he saw the size of Neji's eyes, it was widened a fraction, "What's up Neji?"

Neji turned his bewildered gaze to Sasuke and said, "she called him Naruto"

"A? so finally she called him that, but poor boy couldn't listen to it.. heh.." Obito snorted and sat beside Sasuke.

"Cousin!" he put an arm around Sasuke's neck giving him a loving hug.

Itachi appeared from Obito's back kicking him, he said, "Take your hands off him"

Where Obito yelled at Itachi while easing the pain on his back, "How could you be so mean to your own cousin Itachi!"

He totally ignored the whining coming from Obito, directing his gaze over to his little brother Itachi said, "she's coming Sasuke"

Sasuke perked up and looked around with wide eyes scanning the area, flipping his head around the man said, "where? I cant see her..."

"SAAASSUUKKKEEEE!" Sakura screamed from her throat at the young Uchiha as she stomped her way.

Neji looked at the man and asked, "what did you do this time?"

Sasuke answered to his best bud as he stood preparing for a take off, "uuhh.. nothing much, i stole her B cup sized bra while she was changing, that's all."

Obito smirked hiding his chuckle under his hands, "pffftt..."

* * *

Everyone were present at the set up of the battlefield for the next scene. Naruto who was in the medical room didn't regain his consciousness for a long time while Obito and Neji were trying their best hiding their amusement as they watched Hinata really cried without the help of the teardrops this time, and what was stranger is that she thought she 'killed' the Uzumaki. And finally Naruto was brought to conscious thanks to Sasuke and his little trick, Sasuke just called Kushina's number and placed the phone over at Naruto's ears. The blonde woke up the next minute he heard his mother yell at him over the phone.

Obito whispered to Madara looking at Naruto as everyone were getting into their position after reading the script, "Poor boy, he was scared shitless... is his mother that scary?"

Madara glanced at him as the make up artist okay-ed her work on his face, the man said, "You dont wanna know kid.."

After the make up artist placed a Rinnegan patterned contact lens on Obito's other eye and was done with her job on Madara's face she showed his face through the mirror she carried, she said, "Madara-san you look handsome! You're my masterpiece!"

Smirking a little Madara watched her blissful and dreamy face he asked her, "oh? then will you marry me?"

The staff widened her eyes for a second and scowled smiling playfully at him, "Don't be playful Madara-san, I'm already married, and oh, you're way too old for that, don't you think?"

She left a stunned Madara and Obito snickered watching his uncle, "got rejected?" he mocked.

Madara turned at him and said, "Shut up."

From below, Hashirama stood with the camera man as he started to shoot, "Okay, ready one, two, ACTION!"

* * *

Scene 1

_**Neji leaves the battlefield...**_

_'Teardrops.. teardrops... where is it? [pause] ACK! I just gave that to Hinata-chan! Damn it! Have to cry on my own, have to cry! Have to cry!'_ Naruto's mind shrieked in panic.

"Naruto, c'mon..." Neji whispered over the blonde's ear as he slumped at his shoulder.

"Ungggggungunggghhhh..." Naruto tried harder to leak his tears forcefully.

Tears plopped at the corner of his sky blue eyes as he bit his own tongue and gritted his teeth swallowing hard, showing expression of pain and devastation as Obito speaks his dialogues. He shivered swallowing on his own blood, Naruto's nose twitched when he smelled something on Neji as he pushed the Hyuuga off his shoulder, watching his face in despair.

Naruto whispered silently, "Isn't that vodka?"

Neji mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly as Naruto placed him on dusty ground, "I took a sip to dissolve this awful taste of tomato sauce..."

Gritting his teeth the man stared down at Neji as Obito kept on talking.

* * *

Obito speaks his dialogue seriously with his voice laced with anger staring straight at Naruto and Hinata below on the ground, "-... And you already know... what lies ahead all of this..."

* * *

Sakura elbowed Kakashi as the camera man moved his focus to their side, she whispered lowly to Kakashi, "Kakashi-san! Don't sleep, the camera, the camera, glare at the camera!"

"Ugh- oh!" Kakashi looked up at the camera, forming a hard scowl on his forehead he looked at the camera. His sharingan's 3 comas spun around the dark pupil as he intensified his glare.

* * *

"LONELINESS!" Obito yelled at Naruto standing over on top of the ten tailed bijuu.

_'my scene, my scene, my scene... its coming... my scene...oh gosh hope i dont screw up! Father is watching, gotta do my best!'_ Hinata stopped her own urge to bit her lower lip or fidget in front of the camera and the director even if their focus wasn't on her.

Hinata held up her head in an intense watch as Obito continued on his dialogue. The Uchiha with the rinnegan spoke up, lifting up his hand he called Naruto "There is no need to be in this reality... Come here Naruto."

_'phew... here it goes...hit him gently, hit him gently...'_ Hinata repeatedly reminded herself to act gentle.

The woman lifted her hand slowly as to move synchronizing Obito's movement. She lifted her hand high up to Naruto's face who was ducking his head down giving into the despair and hurt.

'SLAP!'

"O!MY GOD NARUTO HANG ON!" Hashirama yelled as he witnessed Naruto plopping down to the dusty earth from that one hard slap.

Hiashi ran to their side with Minato and everyone as they rushed to their side, kneeling down to lift the blonde up in their arms. Hiashi glared at Hinata who flinched at his anger, "Cant you handle him 'gently' for once Hinata? Tch! Such a failure you are! No talent at all! Just quit being an actress then!"

The pouted her lips glaring back at Hiashi she yelled back, "What is that? I tried my best dad! Cant you see that his asleep? Look at that drool on his lip!"

Hiashi widened his eyes as he saw the glistening transparent liquid flowing out of Naruto's gagged mouth, Minato looked apologetically at the Hyuugas and the director. Jiraiya kicked the blonde to wake up. Naruto stirred from his sleep and sat up sloppily, looking at everyone who gathered at his side, he noticed that they were glaring at him intensely, somehow he felt a murderous intent swirling around him but cant figure out why.

He flipped his gaze to his left and right, blinking innocently as he rubbed his eyes he asked them, "Hmm? What happened?"

'RAAAAAWWWRRRRRR'

KillerBee, Kurama and Ten tails tackled him down to the floor as everyone launched on him in rage. They brawled on the ground engaged on their own battle totally forgetting the scene. Hashirama scowled and stood by the smoke as they fought, placing the whistle on his lip, he blew it as hard as he could stopping them all at once.

'SQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!'

The dirty brownish cloud of smoke cleared revealing them all pulling each other's clothes, hair, lips, nose hair, hands, legs and even underwear (that's Sasuke pulling Sakura's he was groping her). They were all frozen to their ground as they gazed at only one person who blew the whistle, Hashirama, with comical wide eyes.

The director signaled at his camera man and the camera man Tobirama pulled out his camera and snapped them all in his camera.

Hashirama placed the mike at his lips and said, "Okay back to your positions everyone!"

"NOT FAIR DIRECTOR!" they yelled in unison, they were dissatisfied for them being caught in the most uncool moment.

"yesssss... not fairrr..." Orochimaru said in his own tone to make it sound like a realistic threat.

Hashirama turned around with a indifferent scowl on his face and said, "punishment for not focusing on work and fighting in the working place"

Author: "can i get a copy of that picture?"

Hashirama stared at me and nodded curtly as he said, "sure. later... now on your positions everyone!"

* * *

After thousands of slapping and slapping and slapping Naruto's cheek, Hinata finally got her gentle slap right. They moved to the next stage, the lines. She acted out perfectly without a flaw depicting the new confidence level in the character that just blossomed in the story in front of the character's love interest Naruto. Naruto stared at her wide eyed, with slightly gaped lips as he heard her speak flawlessly remembering her dialogues. He tried his best not to blush as her somewhat 'gentle' hand rested on his whiskered cheek. He showed genuine shock and realization on his face as he stared down at her lavender tinted white eyes, listening attentively at her.

"-... If everyone gave up on those words and thoughts... then what Neji-nisan did would be come pointless too..." Hinata spoke clearly with her own voice. It was hard for her to always manage to stumble on her own words before but now since she kept on doing it while acting, it was hard not to act without stuttering for this character.

The camera moved to Sakura's side and focused on her reaction which she portrayed out beautifully, but suddenly she gritting her teeth and scowling in pent up anger and embarrassment was clearly seen through camera lens.

Hashirama noticed it and said, "CUT! Sakura-san, what happened?"

The jade eyed girl did nothing but to only point her finger at one person. Hashirama's gaze followed at what she was pointing and he saw Sasuke wearing her bra on his duck-butt head and dancing around for the background music that was played for the scene. Hashirama glanced back at her and curtly nodded for her to go. The Haruno quickly stomped on her feet storming her way towards the youngest Uchiha.

'WHACK WHACK WHACK'

After a few seconds Sakura was back at her position, smiling brightly as she was breaking her knuckles and said, "the fly is dead, lets continue" she said cheerfully.

* * *

_**"Naruto, Hinata-sama is ready to die for you... That's why... Your life..." **_

Neji's voice echoed at the background as both Naruto and Hinata directed their gaze to the Hyuuga lying dead on the cold battlefield ground as they pouted their lips holding back their sobs.

"OF COURSE ITS NOT ONLY ONE, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME YOU BASTARD!" Kyuubi yelled as he sat on his meditating position to regain his strength and chakra.

The blonde who snapped into his consciousness [another setting] looked up at Kurama as he stood on the water, he argued, "I know! I don't want to abandon my friends... or the bonds I have! or my girl friend Sakura."

Naruto looked down, as his gaze fell, he had a pained scowl on his brows as his words faltered, "But... Neji..."

Growing red with anger (or hunger) Kurama yelled at the little Uzumaki once again, "STOP BLABBERING OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP AND EAT YOU FOR REAL WITH RAMEN!"

(Groowwwwwllllll growwlllllllll...)

Hashirama looked bored as he stared coldly at Kurama, "are you hungry again?"

Kurama looked at the director as its eyes teared up, it directed its lost puppy eyes at the Senju once his stomach growled loudly for the world to listen once again.

Hashirama sighed inwardly and shook his head, "Okay lunch break..."

"YEAAAYY!" Everyone jumped in joy.

Hashirama turned to his back and looked at them he said, "5 minutes"

"AAAWWWWW..." they pouted in unison as the stern director walked off.

* * *

"ARRRGH! It's enough!" Obito yelled in frustration as he coordinated the ten tailed juubi into action.

Madara saw what he was about to do and warned him, "Don't be rash..! The juubi will get wounded and you..."

Obito glare at Madara as he yelled at him impatiently, "I don't care! The juubi's skin is strong!"

The ten tailed beast's tail wrapped around its body protecting itself and also the two sharingan wielders who are coordinating and developing it as it gagged its mouth to launch an attack against the shinobis. The ninja below on the battlefield saw its aim and scattered as it directed his attack on them.

"ITS AIMING HERE!" they ran as they saw its attack.

* * *

"I'm charged enough!" a dark skinned man with black glasses covered eyes spoke up as he flights on Sai's drawing bird.

Killerbee flew right through the air towards the ten tailed under developed bijuu as he leapt few feet above the ground, the bijuu was about to release its attack onto the shinobis. The camera man focused onto two of Killerbee's subordinates as they yelled out to him, "GO!".

"CUT CUT CUT CUT!" everyone stopped, even Killerbee but not in the mid air, poor guy he fell to the ground from the higher height, as the director yelled at them, they didn't sense anything wrong there, what might have happened?

All the actors looked closely at Hashirama's black hair, Naruto and Hinata looked at him closely and the Hyuuga girl figured it out, _'he's hair.. its blacker, darker than it should be'_ she thought to herself.

The Hyuuga looked up at the sky and saw Sai with his imaginary bird on the sky above Hashirama's head and related it to that, finally figuring it out, Hinata hit her fist into her palm, "Oh! Sai's bird shitted onto director's head!"

Everyone laughed as the director got off his seat, triggering the muddy black ink bird poop to flow down to his face as he walked to the restroom, "we'll continue once i come back, Hinata keep your hand on Naruto's cheek!"

"Oh! Forgot!" she placed her hand back to Naruto's cheek startling him as he jerked and blushed a little once her pale palm re-connected to his tanned skin.

* * *

The next scene was Killerbee's attack onto the ten tailed juubi, they started off from where Tobirama had shot the film roll, Killerbee leaps off Sai's bird and transformed fully into his bijuu form counter-attacking the ten tail's attack. Forcing his attack into the ten tail's mouth the eight tails grabbed the exterior of the ten tailed bijuu's tail which it uses to envelop itself to be protected from its own attack, clutching to it from the outside the eight tails pushed its attack into the ten tail's causing it to burst from the inside. The eight tails wagged its tails as he struggled.

Hashirama who noted this asked, "What happened?"

Killerbee's voice echoed from ten tail's mouth, "My head got stuck yo! C'mon get it back yo!"

Hashirama sighed exasperatedly at his troublesome actor as he struggled wagging his butt and tails that was sticking put from the ten tailed beast's mouth.

"Told'ya to be careful!" Karui yelled.

* * *

_'Right..._

_Its not only mom and dad..._

_So far everyone has...' _

Naruto's mind voice echoed in the background music as the camera focused on the movement of his hand, the Uzumaki held his hands up gently tugging his hand to Hinata's hand that rested on his whiskered cheek, he pulled her hand off his cheek slowly, blushes were evident there on his cheek he didn't bother to hide them since the camera wasn't focusing on his face. Slowly standing up to his feet he pulled her up as well.

"...Hinata. Thank you" He said to her as he watched the ten tails that was blown away from its last attack, starting to pull up its body off the ground regaining its balance.

_'My life is not only one...'_

"Its thanks to you that stayed at my side." He said smiling as he cast her a side way glance.

_'And Neji... Thank you too.'_

The cameraman focused onto Neji who was laid down earlier by Naruto onto the ground. The focus then was on the other female Hyuuga, she glanced at Naruto with a serious expression without her gaze faltering or blushes adorning her cheeks as she looked at him. Suddenly her facial expression changed, she was looking weirdly at Naruto and Tobirama stopped the rolling without Hashirama's orders this time to question the actors. The cameraman looked at Naruto who buckled up his knees still gripping Hinata's hand in his, he seemed to be squirming in pain or something.

_'I wont let go of your hand!'_

"Narubaka...?" Hinata called him softly before either Hashirama or Tobirama could call the blond.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and shuddered, "ugh- uhh.. h-huh?"

"What's wrong?" the Hyuuga asked him innocently as she took a look at him to his head to toe.

Naruto shook his head and ran to the toilet saying, "One minute!" not realizing he had been pulling the girl together with him to the men's rest room.

Hinata stopped him and pulled away her hand from his grasp and watched him stumble on his way as he shut himself up into a bathroom.

"wonder what happened to him... umm, is it diarrhea again?" Hinata asked Sakura as she walked to the actors.

Sasuke popped out in between her and Sakura and whispered huskily nudging the girls, "No. It's an erection."

'Bang!

Sakura break her knuckle again chuckling darkly as Sasuke fell limply while Neji caught him from behind, she smiled at innocent Hinata as the Hyuuga asked, "huh? Pardon?"

"ahahaha... n..nothing, nothing really Hinata-san." Sakura smiled.

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

This was something crack that popped in my mind... I don't know if its good or not, so tell me your opinion about it;P  
It's just a random one shot for Naruto chapter 614 and 615, i made it look comical and thought what exactly could happen if the characters were all actors and have some other real-life, they are acting their parts for these two chapters, and what could have happened during the shoot and made up something to make it hilarious... Hope you like it, Advanced Happy New Year, this is my gift to all of you!

For the note: I'm deeply sad that Neji died in the series, it hurts. I didn't think it would be that way, but since it has to happen then there is no other way to make the war look real. These two whole chapters are dedicated to the character development of Neji and Hinata, I am very happy that she finally got her stage, she finally got to show who she really is and how much she matured throughout the whole series (Nearly teared up looking at her). I'm anticipating for the next release I hope Hinata could prove her father that he's wrong about her, I hope she uses this time well to show the world that why Hyuugas are claimed to be the strongest of Konoha, wondering what is the byakugan+kyuubi outcome will be, and Naruto & Hinata combo what will they do and Shikaku's plan to defeat the enemy, Sasuke (gone to vacation?), Obito & Madara team (falling apart?), Konoha11 (let's rock n roll), Kakashi's next move, predicting that this Shinobi world war arc will soon end in few more chapters (not sure if he happens to drag it with more stories though), next war victim?, and i am very skeptical about he's trolling no jutsu he loves to do that, he says Hinata resolves to stop chasing him and wishes to hold Naruto's hand and walk beside him after the war(in her confession n also during the war) but it's happening before the war ends, what is this? Is there something hidden implication there? Many people have this dreaded gut feeling about Hinata and her safety including me, so what do you say about it? R&R~

Merry Christmas! Advanced Happy New year again! And Hinata, Happy 16th Birthday!


End file.
